Darkness
by Yahnkehy
Summary: For The Chichi Slaughter House for being herself.


**Darkness**

**By: Vegeta's Mate**

A/N: This fic was written for The Chichi Slaughter House for being herself. One-Shot, V/G, kinda angst...with a bit of a happy ending?

**from The Chichi Slaughter House to vegetas-mate2: (big shiny eyes) You love my fic and it's wow? You're like…one of my fav authors! You don't know how much that means to me! (hugs)**

Looking over the starless night I see the rolling of the hills and the smooth curves of the valleys and oddly enough I find you at the forefront of my thoughts. It was never this way before, I could look out over the land and plan my destruction of this mud-ball and never have you enter my thoughts for more than a passing moment. Now, I must hide away from you to keep myself in check.

What madness has taken control of my mind? Have I been on this rock so long that I am losing my evil edge?

No.

It has to be you that has done this to me. No other in this universe could tame me with as little effort as you, apparently, have. Why must I think about you? Why can I not think of the murderous things that I plan to do to your family and friends with out my thoughts taking a turn to fucking you?

I must be mad.

Damnation! I _am _mad, I smell your scent on the evening breeze and instantly I am hard and aching for you. Without noticing it, I search out that alluring scent again and begin to move towards it, my eyes drifting shut. Luckily my brain functions again and I stop, opening my eyes to find that I am bewildered as to where I am.

The smell of earth and Saiyan musk draws me closer to a clearing, that mouthwatering aroma strengthening with every step. I feel you near and I can not control myself any longer.

I leap through the brush, landing on top of you from behind. With a growl you flip me off of your back and spring to your feet in one fluid movement. Once I climb to my feet you seem startled at first at finding _me_ as your attacker only to blush and search around for your clothes.

I have caught you bathing.

I smirk as I watch your wet and droopy spikes begin to dry and resume their usual wild mop. I almost drool on myself as my eyes trail hungrily over your perfect nude form. I find myself licking my lips as I watch a bead of water slide slowly from your tight abdomen; the raise and dip as it slips it's way over defined muscles to rest in the sparse nest of hair at the junction of your sex.

I catch a tell-tale twitch of that lengthy muscle and I know that you see me looking. I drag my eyes back up to stare into your face and I can't help the self-satisfied smirk that works it's way onto my face as I watch a deeper blush spread over yours.

"I will have you this night Kakarott, if I never have you again at least I will have this one night." I hear myself say as I watch your face for any signs of retreat.

I pounce on you, tackling you to the ground as my lips find and capture yours in a duel of tongues and lips. Your mouth attacking mine with the same ferocity. I pull back slowly, "You want this?"

At your nod I delve back in to that sumptuous mouth and drink my fill all the while drawing you further in to my embrace; moving and positioning you until I have you spread out beneath me moaning and panting in lust. You wrap your legs around my hips and draw me closer to feel our lengths rub together. We both enjoy a sexual tingle at the intimate contact.

"Vegeta?" you whisper as I fit myself into your welcoming warmth.

"Yes my love?" I whisper back drawing my hips back and driving myself in to the hilt.

Your moan is your only answer as you raise your hips to mine, our every stroke matching perfectly to draw the most pleasure.

"Vegeta."

I can not control myself any longer, I feel a tightening in my loins and I know that my release is not far away. I grasp your weeping cock and pump it in time with my furious thrusts.

"Vegeta!" I hear you scream as your orgasm rips through you, your milky seed covering my hand and stomach moments before my own crashes over me with the intensity of one of your Kamehameha waves.

I bite down on my own tongue to keep the scream that has built up in my throat at bay.

"VEGETA! Kami damnit! I need some hot water too! Come the fuck out of there!"

Opening my eyes I find that I have lost myself in a fantasy and the onna is beating down the door wanting to use the shower. With a sigh I rinse clean the mess that I have made and dress without drying off before I storm out the door.

"FINE HAVE THE FUCKING SHOWER ONNA!"

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

**So, what did ya think? Hope you like it Chichi Slaughter House, I wrote it just for you! **

**Love ya babe!**

**Vegeta's Mate**


End file.
